


Бяк-бяк-бяк-бяк, или От судьбы не уйдёшь

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [3]
Category: Hindu Mythology, Hindu Religions & Lore, Indian Mythology, Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, А play in one act
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Пиеса в одном акте, без пролога и эпилога
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd, Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character, Michelle Benjamin/David Shepherd
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021





	Бяк-бяк-бяк-бяк, или От судьбы не уйдёшь

**ПИЕСА В ОДНОМ АКТЕ,  
БЕЗ ПРОЛОГА И ЭПИЛОГА**

  


На сцене _С а й л а с_ и _Д ж е к_.  
Джек стоит навытяжку с непроницаемым выражением лица, Сайлас расхаживает по сцене.

 **Сайлас** _(гневно)_ **:** За первого встречного! За пастуха! 

На сцену, потрясая англо-гелвуйским словарём, выбегает _Д э в и д Ш е п а р д_.

 **Шепард** _(радостно)_ **:** Я пастух!  
**Сайлас** _(скептически разглядывает Шепарда)_ **:** Хм... За первого встречного! За рядового!  
**Шепард** _(молодцевато отдаёт честь)_ **:** Рядовой Шепард по вашему приказанию…  
**Сайлас** _(себе под нос)_ **:** Нет, так не годится, единственный сын всё-таки. _(вслух, уже менее решительно)_ За первого встречного! За героя войны!  
**Шепард** _(расплывается в улыбке)_ **:** Я от подбитого мной "Голиафа" башню притащил, сойдёт за доказательство?  
**Сайлас** _(с досадой)_ **:** Да что ж ты будешь делать... Принц ведь, наследник. _(громко)_ Добро. За первого встречного! За избранника божьего!  
**Шепард** _(озадаченно чешет в затылке)_ **:** Ну это вы, Ваше Величество, прямо загнули!

На заднем плане мрачно, торжественно и немного тревожно вступает хор.

 **Хор:** Ааа бааабочка крылышками бяк-бяк-бяк-бяк!

Фигуру Дэвида окутывает золотистое сияние. Внезапно сверху на страховочном тросе планирует одетая в костюм бабочки _п р и н ц е с с а М и ш е л ь_. Хватает Дэвида шестью когтистыми лапами, с громким чмоканьем целует в щёку и уносит туда же, откуда появилась. Сайлас и Джек провожают её ошарашенными взглядами.

 **Сайлас** _(достаёт платок, утирает лоб)_ **:** Таперича, когда этого надоедалу сплавили… _(моментально багровеет и переходит на крик)_ За первого встречного! За пастуха!

Из-за кулис раздаётся нежная умиротворяющая мелодия. На сцену, играя на флейте и пританцовывая, выходит прекрасный черноволосый юноша с синей кожей, одетый только в набедренную повязку и богатые украшения.

Немая сцена.

З А Н А В Е С


End file.
